


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 705

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [51]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 705 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 705 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 705

DOTHRAKI #1  
This man says he is your friend, khaleesi.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jin mahrazh asta memé okeo shafki, zhey khaleesi._

DAENERYS  
He is my friend.

TRANSLATION  
 _Me okeo anni sekosshi._


End file.
